


All Hail The King

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Dark Powerful Couple, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: After a massive failure, Poe expected a punishment. Definitely not this.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	All Hail The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed some comfort. I got with the full Dark Powerful Couple dynamic. I'm a sucker for it.

General Poe Dameron, former commander of the Primacy First Order Destroyer, stepped on the bridge of the Supremacy, his back straight and his chin high. Despite the humiliation to have been beaten by the Resistance, to have had his ship being destroyed and his crew murdered, Poe refused to show any weakness, especially to General Hux, waiting for him at the other side of the bridge, a smirk on his sneaky face. 

Poe felt all the eyes on him, he felt the disdain of the high ranked officers flowing on him. All the respect Poe took years to gain got thrown off, just for one mistake. Just because Leia Organa decided to taunt him about her son, wanting to show to Poe Dameron that Ben Solo belonged to his family. She couldn’t be more wrong. Ben Solo never belonged to the famous Skywalker family. Leia Organa was a fool to think that a name and blood was enough to claim being worth of Ben Solo’s love. But Poe didn’t make the same mistake. 

Poe Dameron gained the love of Ben Solo. Poe Dameron gained the love of Kylo Ren. And nobody would take this from him. Poe would not permit it. Even less by someone who did so much wrong to his beloved knight. It was these few seconds, these few seconds of Poe having to tone down his anger, few seconds of inattentiveness which brought shame on Poe Dameron. Poe managed to escape from the hellfire which became his ship, and his only thought was to come back to Kylo. 

Now he was there, feeling ashamed, weakened and having to face Hux and his cruel rapture of Poe’s failure. The man was so afraid of his relationship with Kylo. So certain that Poe was sleeping his way in the hierarchy scale. If only he wasn’t so blind to his own ambition. He would have seen that Poe didn’t care a damn about Snoke and what he could think about him. Poe hated Snoke. He was doing as much wrong to Kylo as Leia Organa did. If Poe would have one day the opportunity to kill Snoke, he would do it, without any hesitation. 

“Shouldn’t a captain sink with his ship?” mocked Hux when Poe joined him before the window bay. 

“That’s why you’re still here and not burning in the Starkiller ruins?” smirked back Poe and Hux’s face distorted with rage. 

“I think I should inform you that your reign is almost done.” grinned carnivorously Hux and Poe held back a shiver, seeing the spark of cruelty in his eyes. “Your weak fuckboy isn’t really in our Supreme Leader’s good graces currently.” he added. “But he is probably too much of a fool to get who he has to thank for this.” he finished with a sly smile and Poe clenched his fists, like every time this man was insulting Kylo. 

Poe didn’t show his fear, even if his whole body was buzzing with it. From the moment he failed his mission, he only feared Kylo’s disappointment. And what Snoke could do to punish him. Snoke knew that Poe was his enemy. He knew how Poe was the one competing with him for Kylo’s allegiance. And sometimes, Poe feared that his beautiful lover was so lost, so in need of guidance, that he would choose this fake father figure to Poe. 

To know that Snoke used Poe’s failure to abuse Kylo even more than he did usually, it made him sick. Kylo, his beloved Kylo, so much in need of a place and a goal to exploit his full potential. A potential that Luke Skywalked withheld. A potential that Snoke didn’t offer guidance too. Kylo was as much lost with Snoke as he was with Skywalker. Poe only want for his lover to find his rightful place in the Force. Who he really was. Not who boring and cruel old men wanted for him to be. Kylo deserved better. Poe would do anything to offer him this better future. 

Both generals were still defying each other with a dark glance when the crew around them got silent, something completely unusual. Hux frowned and Poe looked at the other end of the bridge. Hux did the same and both remained speechless before the sight offered to their eyes. 

Kylo Ren appeared on the Supremacy bridge, his tall figure wrapped in his usual black robes. But he didn’t wear his mask and for most of the First Order, it was the first time they were seeing his face. Poe felt pinned down by these lovables dark eyes piercing through his face. He looked exhausted like he fought to death and his messy hair was stuck to his pale face with sweat and blood. Poe wanted to run to him when he saw all this blood covering his lover, he wanted to take him in his arms and to spend hours checking his whole body for any sign of injury. But then, Poe saw the trophy in his hand and he felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage. 

In his lover’s hands, these hands which spent nights caressing Poe’s body and made love to him, these same hands which cradled softly Poe’s face when he was kissing him, was resting Snoke’s head. His old ugly face distorted in a wince of pain. Poe felt satisfaction flooding through his body when he saw this. His lover straightened his back, taking a deep breath before throwing the head towards Hux. Snoke’s head rolled to Hux and Poe’s feet and the zealous general looked horrified to see how his Supreme Leader ended. 

Poe, for his part, only had eyes for his lover. He looked like a God of Chaos and Death. Poe’s own God. Someone who should be adored and cherished. Kylo turned on his saber, stopping any soldier who tried to grab their blaster to punish the executioner of their leader. Kylo’s eyes never left Poe’s eyes while he was walking towards them and Poe felt the usual fire Kylo was making born in him, but increased tenfold, so much that Poe felt high with joy and invulnerability. 

“KILL THE TRAITOR!” screamed Hux, ready to repeat his order until his throat hurt. 

But Kylo didn’t let him. He stretched his hand towards the General and Poe felt the Force buzzing around them, freezing everybody except the three of them and the young General smirked. Finally, all of them could witness the power of his lover. Finally they would fear him. Hux’s body flew to Kylo, the Knight’s hand wrapping around the man’s throat and Poe saw with satisfaction this pale face becoming red due to the lack of air. 

“Kneel!” ordered Kylo, his voice stern and deep with power and Poe wanted to hear more of this confident voice. 

“I...will...never-” struggled out Hux and Poe saw Kylo’s eyes hardening. 

Kylo pushed Hux with the Force until the General hit the window bay and Hux was pinned against it, trying to escape from the hold of the Knight of Ren. What a fool! To think that this wretched rat could beat Kylo. Poe looked at his enemy being totally pliant under Kylo’s will. The young General got another display of Kylo’s powers when the glass of the window began to crackle under Hux’s body. The sound was echoing in the silent room and Poe saw the fear appearing in Hux’s eyes. 

“I said: kneel front of your Supreme Leader.” groaned Kylo through gritted teeth and Poe was the only one not fearing the threat they all could hear in his voice. 

The Knight of Ren released his hold on Hux’s throat and the General collapsed against the window bay, his knees weak with fear and humiliation. Poe saw him taking deep breaths, his eyes throwing murderous thunderbolts to the young man. Kylo held his dark glance, ready to remind to Hux his superiority at any time. Hux, with a painful shame, began to sink on his knees. 

“Not to me.” claimed Kylo and Hux frowned. 

Without any more words, Kylo pointed his saber towards Poe and the young General felt all the eyes on him while his breath hitched in his throat. Poe crossed Kylo’s eyes, and in them, he could only see love and pride. Far from being disappointed by Poe’s failure. It was the only thing mattering to Poe currently. Not even the idea to take the lead of the First Order could hold up to this feeling. 

“I would rather die.” spat out Hux, throwing a disdainful to Poe and the young man wanted nothing more than to see this man at his feet, pleading for his life, knowing that Poe had the right of life and death on him. 

“Kneel!” repeated Kylo, clenching his fist and Poe literally saw Hux’s chest shrinking. 

It took a long minute to him, but Hux finally knelt before Poe and the young General straightened his back, looking down at his former enemy. Now, he would only be an underling to him. 

“Long live the Supreme Leader.” said Kylo, looking only to Poe and both men shared a long glance, full of promises. 

He heard the crew around him echoing Kylo’s words, without fervor. But Poe would prove them, would prove to Kylo that he would not waste the opportunity he gave him. Poe would be the Supreme Leader Kylo needed for him to be. 

* * *

It was only in the elevator leading them towards the throne room that Kylo finally grabbed the whole implication of what he did. Poe saw him collapsing against the wall, in shock, and the new Supreme Leader cradled his lover’s face in his hands. 

“He...he wanted...he wanted for me to kill you.” sobbed Kylo, his breath becoming erratic with panic and Poe softly caressed Kylo’s hair to calm him down.

“So you killed him.” whispered Poe. “For me.” he added, his voice sure but also revealing the surprise born from Kylo’s act. 

Kylo looked up, his dark eyes full of tears, his fingers hanging on Poe’s shoulders, needing to feel him alive against his own body. 

“I will do anything for you.” gasped Kylo. “My King.” he added and Poe felt his heart drumming with love at the devotion this simple word held for him.

“As I will.” whispered Poe, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck, cradling the back of his head in his hand, the young man burying his face in Poe’s neck, his arms tightening around Poe’s chest. “My Dark Prince.” mumbled the Supreme Leader in the hair of his beloved Knight. 

He let Kylo sobbing in arms, the young man probably feeling as lost as he did on this dreadful night at Skywalker’s temple. But Poe would be there. Like he was all those years ago. 

Poe took softly Kylo’s bloody hands in his, drawing along the elegant and deadly fingers of his lover. He could feel his beloved looking at his gesture, the soothing move helping him to find some calm and Poe smiled fondly. Then, he looked up at his lover and the tall man, looking so young at this moment, looked back at him, lost but calm, ready to welcome any display of affection from his companion. Poe entwined his fingers to Kylo’s before hauling up the bloody hand to his lips. Without taking his eyes off Kylo’s, he began to lick the blood, tasting the death of his enemy on the sweet kiss of his lover. 

“I will give you the world, my beloved.” whispered Poe, kissing softly Kylo’s wounded knuckles. “Nobody will make anymore wrong to you. I promise.” he added and he saw the tears rolling down his lover’s cheeks, relief filling his beautiful eyes. 

Poe softly slid his fingers in Kylo’s hair and pushed his head towards his, the Supreme Leader going on his tiptoes to kiss his beautiful Knight. They could taste the blood of Kylo’s sacrifice on each other’s tongue. But Poe pushed his tongue deeper in Kylo’s hot mouth and finally he found back this taste which was only Kylo. Because he was maybe now Supreme Leader Dameron and the Knight of Ren was now his consort. They were still the same. Poe and Kylo. Alone against the rest of the world. Kylo and Poe. With nobody else to threaten their love anymore. 

* * *

Poe walked into the throne room, Kylo few steps behind him. The new Supreme Leader looked down at the dead corpses littering the floor. It was a slaughter. Kylo left no chance to Snoke and his Praetorian Guards. The idea that his lover had been able to take down by himself every single one of these elite soldiers made Poe’s cock aching in his pants. The young man always loved to witness the strength and raw power of his lover. And deep down in his heart, the fear that Kylo could have died there, without Poe to protect him, without Poe to bid a last farewell. This fear made him turning around and stretching his hand towards his beloved knight. 

The young man looked surprised for a second, his face haunted by the massacre he perpetrated, before he spotted Poe’s smile, full of love. So he replied with a shy smile and took Poe’s hand, both of them walking side by side like Poe intended for them to rule side by side, shaping the galaxy under their will. 

They walked to the throne, Snoke’s headless body lying at its foot. Poe shove him on the side with his boot, impatient to throw the body of this tyrant in the space void, with no memorial to be remembered and adulated. For what he did to Kylo, he didn’t deserve it. Poe faced now the throne, feeling Kylo’s hand tightening around his own. The young man took a deep breath before climbing up the three stairs which separated him from his new position. He felt Kylo releasing his hand and Poe, slowly, sat into the throne, feeling all the power it involved invading his body and a grin slid on his lips. 

He looked up finally at Kylo and the young man didn’t hesitate. He knelt before him, his eyes never leaving Poe’s face. Once he was on his knees, Kylo bowed his head, his hair falling before his beautiful face. Poe grabbed Kylo’s chin and rose up his head so his lover would look at him. Kylo obeyed and Poe offered him a bright smile, softly caressing his lips with a thumb. 

He saw how his Knight’s eyes darkened with desire and want and Poe felt his cock aching in his pants. The young man spread his legs and he saw Kylo looking at his cock, his tongue licking his lips and Poe’s thumb in reply. Poe chuckled fondly before leaning backwards into the throne. 

“Show me your allegiance.” ordered Poe, his voice stern and confident. 

And Kylo obeyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
